Want Ads
by kaihil lover
Summary: The Bladebreakers are in urgent need for a coach, so they put up an advertisement in the newspaper. KaXiHil FLUFF


_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Beyblade. :P

_**Warning: **_The usual, be warned about the OOCness, fluffiness, cheesiness and sappiness. One day, I'll write a story in which the characters will be in character, and that day the world will eat it's words or... my words... never mind... read on...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Want Ads<strong>_

Hiromi Tachibana was sitting with her nose buried in her Biology book, the teacher was absent so they had a free period. Usually like any kid, Hiromi would have enjoyed the break, but she had hoped that studying would help to keep her mind off her problems and to stop other kids from ogling at her, which they often seemed to do ever since she had joined the Bladebreakers, but doing it quite a lot today.

"Hiromi, have you by any chance quit the Bladebreakers," Alicia Flynn asked from her seat next to Hiromi.

_Great, _Hiromi thought looking up from her Biology book. "Why do you ask?" she asked reluctantly.

"Uh," the girl hesitated before handing Hiromi the day's school paper. "I saw this in the local new paper too, at breakfast. Hiromi couldn't understand what Alicia was talking about; she took the paper and began to read.

_**Wanted**_

_**Coach wanted for the world champion Bladebreakers**_

_Interview: Kinomiya Dojo_

_Timings: Anytime you want starting 4 o'clock today._

Facilities: The _selected candidate_ will be provided with a salary of _1000_ _yen_ per week. Residence will be provided at the Kinomiya dojo. The candidate will get their own personal 2 cabinets (One more than the usual team member since the candidate will be a girl) and their own futon. _**No Fixed Holidays: **_though you may go wherever you want, as you please, if there is no training going on.

The Candidate should:

*****_Be a girl _

**_*_**Yet not be girly or arrogant

**_*_**Speak in a _normal_ accent

**_*_**Should under no circumstances be _younger_ than _15 _or_ older _than_ 20_!

**_*_**Be preferably bitchy and uptight and responsible

**_*_**Know how to kick six _ okay, five, the captain of the team excluded_ lazy boys' asses into shape

**_*_**Be willing to deal with random death threats and rude comments from desperate fan girls and fan boys

**_*_**Be skilled in how to wake up the dead from their sleep

_**_*_**Not_ know how to beyblade

**_*_**Should suck at cooking, should be _so_ bad that dogs don't even eat her food

**_*_**Be slightly skilled in first aid

**_*_**Should not be a MingMing Love fan

**_*_**Ready to deal with being kidnapped, physical injuries, mental trauma and near death situations.

**_*_**Should be good at 'team work', 'winning doesn't matter', 'I believe in you', 'win or lose you'll still be the best', 'friendship matters the most' and 'the spirit of the game' speeches.

**_*_**Should know how to stop fights

**_*_**Should be good at handling paper work

**_*_**Be willing to deal with mechanics

**_*_**Should be slightly cheeky

**_*_**Know how to handle the paparazzi

**_*_**Know how to handle fan girls and fan boys

**_*_**Should not be intimidated by rudeness of certain members

**_*_**Be willing to deal with sugar high people

**_*_**Should under no circumstances be a *shudders* _fan girl_ of Beyblading, the Bladebreakers or any other famous blader for that matter, and nor should have a prominent crush on any blader_ male or female, _unless the blader, male or female returns her feelings.

**_*_**Should be single, _completely unattached_

**_*_**Should have a very unconcerned family, because the candidate will not be getting much time with them, and will be often disappearing off without any trace.

**_*_**Should be agreeable to deal with mountains of paper work

**_*_**Be prepared to travel around the world (Expenses will be paid for.)

**_*_**Should be ready to track down emo team members who like to disappear off.

**_*_**Should be willing to stay up late at night listening to emo team mates vent

**_*_**how to stop masochistic, suicidal and very emo team mates from hurting themselves

**_*_**Have an accurate aim to hit people with random objects

**_*_**Know how to stop team members from quitting

**_*_**Know how to make each team member _not_ feel left out

**_*_**Should be athletic and able to keep up with inhuman training schedules

**_*_**Be willing to learn kendo and speak in 'hip lingo' or whatever language Mr. Ryeu Granger speaks.

**_*_**Should be a good student and willing to do homework, wait, what, no, not willing, _under no circumstances_, be willing to do homework for the current world champion or any other team member for that matter.

**_*_**Be a hard worker

**_*_**Preferably be a brunette

**_*_**Preferably have maroon eyes

**_*_**Preferably be named Hiromi Tachibana

If the candidate does not fulfill the last three requirements, then she should be ready to be dealt with very rudely and coldly, and to be shrugged off constantly and to not be heard when spoken, and also be prepared for, what will probably be very snide and mean comments and attempts to get her to quit by who would be her fellow team mates.

_**Warning: The life safety of the selected candidate or even the auditioning candidates is not guaranteed.  
><strong>_**Contact: the Bladebreakers (their numbers available on any local fan site.)**

_**Mr. Stanley Dickinson  
><strong>__**Chairman of the Beyblade Battle Association**_

_PS: If you, the candidate, satisfy all the conditions, all meaning: even the last three, should know that the Bladebreakers, as in Ray, Max, Kenny, Daichi, and especially Kai and Tyson would like to apologize for what has always been their always asshole-ish behavior._

Hiromi felt flabbergasted, she was enraged yet she couldn't help a smile from coming onto her previously stern features. She was pretty sure that Mr. Dickinson had not written this advertisement. She could perfectly tell which of her friends had written what part. She couldn't help herself from wanting to hug each of them.

_Two days ago she and Tyson had been having their usual argument about her overbearing attitude and inhumane training schedule. Tyson had been sending a lot of insults towards her, and the others could tell that this would not end well, and all of them sans Kai had tried to change the topic, but Tyson was on a roll and kept bashing at Hiromi who obviously kept retorting. When Tyson had said to her that her being there didn't make any difference to the team, Kai, who was thinking that Tyson had crossed a line and that Hiromi would not have taken this well, decided to intervene, he ordered Tyson to back off and apologize, but Tyson who was too blind with rage at the moment, with a satisfied grin spat out, "Hiromi, why are you even here, when we don't even want you here _ none of us do."_

_Everyone had started glaring at Tyson, and Kai had said in a low growl, "Tyson, just leave. Now."_

"_Hiromi, no," Max had begun, "That's not true._

_Hiromi, who had been biting her lips to keep herself from crying took a step back and ran out of the door._

"_Good riddance," Tyson had muttered. _

"_Tyson, you're pathetic." Kai said in response, and they had all left the room leaving Tyson alone, Kai contemplating whether if he should have gone after the girl, but deciding against it. Tyson's response had been completely uncalled for. _

Now Hiromi took a look at her watch, it was eleven, the auditions would be starting in an hour yet school wouldn't be ending till three. The boys were all on leave from school since they had all just returned from a tournament in China; she was too, but she decided to come to school, since well, she had already missed enough days from school. Though at the current moment she felt like indulging and getting out…

"Thanks, Alicia," Hiromi said thrusting the paper in the girl's hand, and getting up from her seat.

"You're welcome, but where are you_" She broke off in mid sentence because Hiromi begin walking towards the teachers table.

"Miss Kincaid," Hiromi said, trying to get the older woman's attention.

"Yes," said Miss Kincaid, looking up from the book she was reading.

"Ma'am, I was wondering if I could be excused from class," Hiromi said in a small voice. "I'm not feeling so good, and I am already on leave, I just came to school today, well, because I could, and…"

"Umm," Miss Kincaid hesitated. "Alright, but be sure to inform someone at the office."

"Thank you," Hiromi said earnestly, and she turned towards the door. "And I will."

"I'd say good luck for the auditions but I doubt that you'd need any." Miss Kincaid said, a mischievous smile tugging at her lips.

Hiromi's eyes widened and she turned around, her cheeks flushing from the embarrassment of being caught at lying. She opened her mouth to say something, but her teacher cut her off.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go!" she said, her eyes twinkling.

Hiromi turned back and ran; she couldn't help but feel a surge of gratefulness towards her former teacher. She was indeed a very nice lady.

When Hiromi turned the corner of the street on which the dojo was situated, she almost fell, face first by what she saw. The dojo was surrounded by a few dozen girls _ apparently all of them skipping school _ and all of them had, what the hell, brown hair? She knew that she shouldn't have been surprised by the large amount of girls who wanted to spend time with the Bladebreakers, but she couldn't help it. She passed through the gates and made her way towards the crowd, she tried to make her way towards the entrance, but the girls started complaining about her cutting in line, and a few minutes later, a guard, who seemed to be built along the same lines as Goki or Dunga appeared and warned Hiromi to get at the back of the lines along with the rest of the fake brunettes or he'd have to kick her out.

Hiromi was going to protest and say that she lived there, but then she remembered that she didn't. She was beginning to feel a large amount of antagonism towards all the girls there, each one of them thinking that she had a very good chance at becoming the Bladebreaker's coach, despite ninety five percent of them not even fulfilling ten percent of the requirements. She wasn't going to stand in line to get into her own home; she indignantly began to march her way towards the exit.

After a few minutes Hiromi was in front of the back door, which opened into the kitchen. The nerve of those people trying to keep her out, well too bad for them, that she knew about a dozen more ways to get inside the house; after living there for five years how could she not?

She turned the handle of the door to find it locked. She glared at the door, and mentally cursed Kai, she knew that he'd be the one to barricade all side entrances, before turning the handle a couple of times again.

_On the other side of the door…_

Kai was sitting on a chair at the table in the kitchen, a mug of coffee in front of him. He had locked himself in the kitchen and had yet to go out and see how the interviews were going. He was in no mood to see how the mess of an idea of his teammates was going. If Hiromi's anger and ego deflated after seeing the paper, and she chose to return, well and good, if she didn't he was going to see her, and he was going to drag Tyson by the back of his shirt if he didn't agree to go on his own will...

He did find the newspaper idea amusing, he couldn't deny that, heck, and he had even prompted a few of the things to be added in the list too. These past few days had been really annoying without her, well, he wasn't the one who ever denied her importance to his life or the team that was Tyson, he and the others just got wrapped in the force field of his rashness and stupidity. Hiromi was not their maid, as Tyson often considered her to be. Tyson's insulting attitude towards the girl angered him.

He was broken from his thoughts when he heard the sound of leaves ruffling, he turned his head around, and saw the handle of the door turn. He refused to respond believing that it was some fan girl with enough brain to find herself an alternate entrance. He took another sip from his mug, his thoughts again beginning to revolve around a certain brunette.

"Damn you, Kai," He heard someone swear.

Kai's smirk grew wider than it did when he defeated Tyson in any practice match, he knew that voice! He could recognize that voice out of a crowd of million fan girls, besides that was the only voice which had the nerve to curse him with no worry of an outcome. He saw the door handle turn a few more times.

He stood up from his place and walked over to the door, through the eyehole he saw a very familiar brown head. He unlocked the door, and Hiromi who was almost leaning against the door in attempt to force the handle into opening the door, lost her balance and fell inside. Kai caught her and steadied her before she hit the floor.

"It was rather boring these days, disappearing off with you not coming to look," Kai drawled, his grip still on Hiromi's arms. "I am not used to spending time alone anymore."

"I thought you always wanted me to piss off (1) ," Hiromi chided, her eyebrows arched, she wasn't mad at Kai, just Tyson, she hadn't contacted him either because well, she was not in the mood to associate with any of the _famous_ _ better of without her_ Bladebreakers.

"Good reminder, you_ are_ annoying," Kai said smirking, had finally let go of her hands, but they were still very close.

"Admit it, Hiwatari, you missed me," Hiromi stated a playful smile on her lips.

"You wish," Kai said looking straight into her eyes, red meeting maroon, neither prepared to look away.

"Fine, I was just here to see how the new coach tryouts were going, but if you feel the same way as Tyson said you did, then I'll be heading out." She drew in a sharp breath. "Be sure to introduce me to the squealing airhead Tyson chooses."

She smirked and was about to turn around when Kai caught her, "Really, you really believed me, right now?" Kai asked, "Did I not just say how pointless it seemed disappearing off with you not following me. I'd have come to talk to you, but I expected you to throw a couple of butcher knives at me, and Max came up with this idea so I thought I'd wait to first see this plan crash and burn_ or work apparently..."

"So, you did miss me," Hiromi let out a laugh.

Kai sighed, "Yes, besides I was never the one who said that he didn't want you in the team or his life."

Hiromi raised her eyebrows at him. "So, I was wondering where the interviews for the new coach are?"

"Well, officially any Bladebreaker can take the interview and that would include me." Kai smirked.

"Let's begin then, shall we?" Hiromi said playing along; they both made their way towards the table and sat down.

"First question: name?" Kai inquired, starting the interview.

Hiromi rolled her eyes, "Hiromi Tachibana."

"Qualification?" said Kai, a mock serious look on his painted face, which made Hiromi want to laugh out loud.

"Last year of high school, top of my class since kindergarten, nil at Beyblading and cooking, athletically able, know how to build and repair beyblades, know how to wake _ as _you _so eloquently must have put it _ the dead, handle paper work, and can definitely keep six boys _ even you_ in line."

"Hn," Kai said, staring at her intensely, "In a relationship?"

"Yes," Hiromi said seriously, "three boyfriends, two from school, and one long distant relationship with golfer, Johnny McGregor."

Kai's eyes twitched, and on hearing McGregor's name his forehead became even more creased and he began glaring at the girl in front of him with narrowed eyes.

"Kidding," Hiromi let out a nervous laugh. "Completely unattached."

Kai ignored her response. "No problems with kidnappings or injuries?"

"Nope," Hiromi denied. "I'm used to disappearing off without leaving a trace. Just last year I was visiting Russia with my family and I ended up imprisoned and being interrogated about the whereabouts of a certain blue haired friend who was apparently believed to be hiding in my parents' suite, while he had actually been in Japan."

Kai couldn't help but smile on her disregard for his grandfather's tyrannical attitude. "Any crush on any famous blader?"

"Brooklyn Ki_" Kai's smile got wiped off again, and Hiromi decided not to push him. "Nope."

"Fan of MingMing?" Kai asked.

"Eww, no," Hiromi answered disgusted. "Oh, and I think I like a certain Bladebreaker, but I'm pretty sure he feels the same way."

"Really?" Kai asked impervious. "Who? Tyson?"

Hiromi's left eyes twitched. "You make out."

"Hmm," Kai pretended to think. "Maybe someone in this room?"

"Maybe," Hiromi smirked.

For a few moments they kept smiling each other, Tyson's idiocy had led to some sense being knocked into Hiromi and Kai's head who were beginning to finally flirt their feelings across to each other.

"Oh, and I'm also very skilled at giving, how'd _you_ put it, yes: 'team work', 'winning doesn't matter', 'I believe in you', 'win or lose you'll still be the best', 'friendship matters the most' and 'the spirit of the game' speeches."

Kai gave a sheepish smile. "Well, you are good at convincing me about all of that stuff, that's why I didn't tell you before joining Tala at the time of the world championships before BEGA; you'd have been able to stop me."

Hiromi ran a hand through her hair. "I guess I would have tried, but now I know that it wouldn't have been the right thing for you to stay, so: no grudges."

Kai gave a weary nod.

Hiromi let out an uncomfortable cough. "And I am very good at associating with annoyingly introverted people who tend to disappear off, leaving other people worrying to death."

"I'm sure such people appreciate your efforts very much." said Kai, his tone somber.

"Well, they are bloody hell awful at saying it." Hiromi crossed her arms.

Kai gave her a helpless look, yet slightly annoyed look.

"But I guess sometimes words aren't necessary." Hiromi said, her voice low, Kai laid his hand on hers in response and she continued, more cheerful than before. "So, are we done with the interview, when will I get my result? Will I get a call? A letter? Should I jot down my details?"

Kai let out a fake sigh. "Due to lack of any better candidates," he paused to look at Hiromi's glare and indignant expression, "you're selected."

Hiromi picked up the newspaper lying on the table and whacked Kai on the head, at which he gave her a mock glare. "I think you should inform the rest of the guys, and all the _brunettes_ out there that, well, you have selected a coach."

Kai smirked. "Hn, you stay in here."

"Sure," Hiromi replied, "Mind if I help myself to some coffee, I thought I'd ask, considering I'm a guest at the moment."

"You're crossing lines now," Kai stated.

"Fine, fine, fine," Hiromi said raising her hands in a sort of surrendering gesture. "I'll stop with the 'quitting act'"

"Hn," Kai rolled his eyes, and walked over to the door, unlocked it and went out, closing it behind him.

Hiromi couldn't help the smile on her lips. She was just so happy about the fact how much her friends missed her, especially Kai. Tyson might be a rash idiot, but he was still family and so were Kai and the other guys and she'd be damned before she let them go. A dose like the one she gave them by quitting was necessary to keep Tyson and Daichi in line. And on the plus side it helped with her very awkward on and off relationship with Kai.

She poured herself some coffee in the same cup Kai was drinking from, still thinking about Kai, wondering if they'd ever get the nerve to actually tell each other their feelings, she knew that Kai really liked her, she'd be stupid not to know that, but it wasn't as if they were together, they never went out with any one, Kai never having even thought about liking any one of the opposite gender before Hiromi, and not considering of doing it in the future, but they themselves weren't together either, in the end she decided for the moment it was great just being friends.

She then heard a lot of squeals and gasps, which then turned into screaming, and she guessed that Kai had made an appearance, she couldn't help but snort.

_On the other side of that door…_

Kai entered the corridor which led to the kitchen; he walked over to the entrance of the door which led to the training hall where Tyson and Ray were holding interviews. He stood at the edge of the door, well out of view, he could see Tyson's navy blue head among the sea of brown hair, and he saw Ray standing at one side, talking to a girl who was clearly in Ray's personal space. Kai gestured Ray to come out for a second and to bring the world chimp with him.

Tyson and Ray walked into the corridor, closing the door behind them to see Kai leaning against the wall in a very Kai-ish position.

"Yo, sourpuss," Tyson laughed, "What are you doing out, I thought you were staying locked up in the kitchen for the day."

Kai gave him his signature death glare. "How're the interviews going?"

Ray narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't care how they were going if they weren't bogus, why now?"

"I asked you a question," Kai reminded them.

Tyson rolled his eyes. "Terrible, Hiromi still hasn't showed up. But on the bright side all these girls love me."

"No Ty, they were asking for Kai, not you." Ray said fake sympathy oozing from his tone. "It's pathetic how all of them have just shown up so they can get into Kai's pants; we would function better without a coach then having any of them as our coach."

Kai just shook his head, mentally shuddering. "C'mon" he said in a bored voice.

He entered the room, and as if on queue the girls began to gasp and squeal, he could have sworn he saw a few sway on their feet. He smirked thinking how Hiromi would react if she saw this.

"Everyone out," He said in a commanding voice. "Interviews over!"

"But you haven't selected anyone," A girl with not-brown hair _ one of the very few _ protested.

Kai gave her a death glare. "That is none of your concern," Kai replied in a steely voice. "But if you must know a candidate has been selected."

"Who?" The same girl asked, she was really testing her patience.

"Everyone out this instance," Kai growled; he turned to the security guard at the entrance. "Clear everyone out from all the rooms!"

After ten minutes the whole dojo was empty. The other guys also came over to where the two blunettes and Ray were.

"I guess you couldn't take it anymore, huh, Kai?" Max said.

Kai didn't respond.

"I guess our plan didn't work, but it was fun. Nice lie though, Kai." Tyson stated." I'll get the car keys and we'll head over to Hiromi's."

"Who said I lied?" Kai asked in an impassive voice.

Tyson stopped in his tracks. "What do you mean?"

"I said that we have our coach and we do."

"Don't tell me you hired someone?" Tyson stuttered, laughing nervously. Neither Tyson nor the other guys could believe Kai's words, they knew he would never replace Hiromi, heck; he would never hire one of those desperate fan girls for anything!

"As a matter of fact_" Kai broke off when someone interrupted him.

"New coach, at your service." Hiromi said walking into the room.

Before anyone could say anything: "I am _so _sorry!" Tyson begged. "So sorry, that was so stupid of me to say!"

"You're forgiven," Hiromi rolled her eyes, "I would place the condition of you never saying something like that again, but I know you _will, _so I won't."

"I will never, Hiromi, trust me, I promise," Tyson pleaded.

"Promise is just a word Tyson," Hiromi said in a sharp tone, it was clear from her voice that she was still upset.

"You'll see, I won't," Tyson said determinedly. "I hope." He added in a small voice.

"Whatever Tyson, I'm just happy to be back." She said and walked over to Max and Ray and gave them both a one arm hug.

"So," Tyson said when he felt the air around Hiromi beginning to lose the cackling electric sparks. "We'd better take your interview before you get the job."

Ray and Kai both shot Tyson a glare and he whimpered a small "Never mind."

"Besides I already gave an interview," she smirked, "Sourpuss here took mine in the kitchen."

At that Ray, Max, Tyson, Kenny and Daichi all began to smirk and raise their eyebrows.

Kai just ignored them, Hiromi who was blushing quite deeply red said, "Oh shut up, you people."

"Fine, we'll back off." Tyson raised his hands in a defensive gesture. "We're just glad to have you back 'Romi, and we all want you on the team, not just _ ahem _ Kai," He added the last part soft enough for Kai not to hear, which he did, but chose to ignore.

"Well, I guess now that that's settled," Hiromi began, "Who wants to train?"

All of them groaned, except Kai, he walked over from his position against the wall. "How about you lazy asses take the day off, and you_" he turned to face Hiromi and grabbed her arm, his face a mere few inches away from her, he then whispered only soft enough for her to hear, "owe me a lot of time for this past week you've been missing."

For a while the two just kept staring at each other.

Ray cleared his throat loudly, and Kai turned around to face the others and let go of his hold on Hiromi's arm.

"Fine," Hiromi smirked. "You guys have the day off," Hiromi told them, "And we're heading out_ and don't any of you dare follow." She added the last part as a threat to Tyson and Max.

"Fine," Max and Tyson agreed simultaneously, and headed toward the kitchen, Daichi and Kenny following suit.

"Ahem," Ray cleared his throat.

Kai rolled his eyes. "Relax Kon, we'll be at the park, come and check if you want."

Ray grunted and headed out.

Hiromi let out the laughter she was holding. "Are we really going to the park?"

"You wanna head somewhere else?" Kai said, narrowing his eyes, his smile slightly suggestive.

Hiromi rolled her eyes. "C'mon," she grabbed his arm and began to pull him towards the door. "the park sounds great. And you can drawl about beings second best all you want; I have my 'You'll always be the best to me' speech ready."

* * *

><p><em><strong> Well, that was it. I've written this one in class, though we started our studies, 1 day after our midterm, our Islamiat teacher is sweet enough not to start our studies till January, so hurrah for her, may the dear old lady be blessed. ^-^ It took 3 days, but I got it done. ;P <strong>_

_**(1) This was a reference from the Japanese version, when Kai decided to quit beyblading in season 2 (V-force), after he lost Dranzer to Zeo, and Hiromi was trying to convince him not to, he had told her to "piss off"... Jerk... so, yeah, that was a reference to that scene... Hiromi reminding Kai of his previous words...**_

_**I intended for this to be not KaiHil, since I've always written KaiHil, but it turned to KaiHil again. One day I'll write a non KaiHil story, at least one in which they aren't the main characters... *nods hopefully***_

_**Thank you as always to **_**Dead-by-n0w**_** for checking this out and liking it before this got published, that gave me motivation to continue.. I wanted to show you all the other parts too before putting it up, but I was really anxious to put this up, and you seem to have disappeared off the internet, and are neither replying to texts... **_

_**Pretty please, with KaiHilness on top, please review and fave, and don't flame. ;P**_

_**Well, gotta go, important things like Trigonometry (resisting urge to puke) need my attention. ;)**_

_**R and R...**_

**_08:30, 19th Dece_mber, 2011.**


End file.
